A Dragon's Oath
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: She always wished for a perfect Love Story, but a scumbag Prince as her Fiancée and a handsome Dragon as her Knight and Lover, Who and How will the story end?


A Dragon's Oath

* * *

Summary:

She always wished for a perfect Love Story, but a scumbag Prince as her Fiancée and a handsome Dragon as her Knight and Lover, Who and How will the story end?

* * *

WARNING: THIS STORY WILL BE FULL OF TEMPTATIONS, BETRAYALS, LOVE, and MARKINGS

* * *

DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL AIN'T MINE! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT! xD

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

A young Princess was seen crying in the outskirts of town, she cried non-stop, looking at the grave of her mother.

"Lift up your head, Princess… If not the crown falls" A young boy said behind her.

"Huh?" She stopped, and faced behind her. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked. Looking around, seeing no one except from the young boy.

"Uhmm… I went for a walk" The young boy answered. "What are you doing here, alone? A Princess like you should be with some escorts, many things might happen to you, you know" The young boy said.

"Now that you mention it, I escaped" The Princess answered, "Why?, are you going to kidnap me?" The Princess asked.

"No, I just saw you crying, I can see you have a crown, and I can feel that she is your mother" The young boy answered. "I heard that, Every Prince and Princess are married to arrange marriage, is it true?" The young boy asked.

"I don't know, but my mother told me that, Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind, it's by Shakespeare" The Princess smiled as she looked down.

"Therefore love is blind," The young boy smiled.

"I think I got to go, I don't want my father shouting inside the castle for my little escape" Lucy said.

"What's your name, Princess? My name is Natsu Dragneel" He held the Princess' hand and kissed it as he bows, "You?" He asked.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you Natsu" Lucy said as Natsu stopped from the bow and the kiss thing, and letting her hand go.

"And Nice to meet you too, Princess" He smiled. "Bye, Natsu" Lucy smiled, as she walk back. "Bye, Princess" Natsu waved, as he walk back to who knows where.

* * *

~Heartfilia Kindom

* * *

Lucy and her girl best friend were talking.

"Princess Lucy, since you're going 16 in Seven Months, are you going to have a party?" The blue haired girl asked.

"I think so, knowing my father he will…" Lucy said looking sad.

"Cheer up Lu-chan, you might meet your Prince Charming there" Levy smiled, and continued. "Mine?, I know he got stuck up in a tree or kicked by a horse or something" Levy frowned a bit.

"I'm not looking for a Prince…" Lucy started.

"Why Princess?" She asked.

"Geez… Levy, stop calling me Princess" Lucy sighed.

"Sorry, Lu-chan" Levy apologized.

"I want someone, who'll fight for me, or never leave me" Lucy said.

"Aww… Me too…" Levy Smiled.

* * *

~Natsu's POV

* * *

"Achooo!" My cousin sneezed.

"Bless you" Natsu said.

"Ugh, thanks" My cousin replied.

I went inside my room, and sit at the balcony, I look up to the moon.

The brightness of the moon, reminds me of her eyes…

* * *

~Heartfilia Kindom

* * *

"Princess Lucy, your Father wants to talk to you" A Maid said.

"Oh, I'll be there" She said, as she walk out of her room.

* * *

Lucy's POV

_I hope this is not about my Love Life._ She thought.

"Good Evening Father" She said, as she get in.

"Good Evening, I'll be telling this to you once, so listen carefully" The King started. "When you reached 18, you'll be marrying the Prince from the Eucliffe Kingdom" The King stopped looking at her reaction. _What?! That Pervert?! _"And when you reached 16, at your party, he'll be proposing for your hand, so say yes" _No Way! Never! _"You may be dismissed" The King said, as Lucy went back to her room.

There is 7 months, 7 freaking months, knowing that pervert, she'll have a family of her own at 16! _I guess, Mom left Dad because of this… I'll be visiting Mom, tomorrow…_ She thought planning, on escaping again.

* * *

NxL: Yeah, Epilogue sounds Crappy, don't you think?

* * *

**THE GREAT SPOILER!:**

**1. Chapter 1 ( Chosen )**

**2. NaLu. NaLu. NaLu. did i mention, NaLu?**

**3. Natsu's Promise... "If you need me, i'll be there..."**

**4. QUOTE "Looks like, i'm right on time on stopping you... for killing yourself"**

* * *

Don't Forget to Read and Review! ^^ also Check out _**Can We Be Friends?**_and **_One Night ( Rated M )_**


End file.
